Prime Time Movie
by Doktor Faust
Summary: Tristan seems to think that there is more to (Yami) Bakura and Ishtar's (Yami Malik) "friendship" XD. Is he right? Rated for some language, shonen ai fluff. Please R/R!


Psycho Bakura: Hi again, everyone! I took a little break from YRO to write this wonderfully stupid little fic I wrote at like… four in the morning, so yeah, it's awfully dumb XD BUT I DON'T CARE! YOU'LL READ IT ANYWAY!!!! XDXDXD

Okay then.

Yu Gi Master88: Have I read this one yet?

Psycho Bakura: Nope. But you're about to.

Yu Gi Master88: Oh. Disclaimer time?

Psycho Bakura: You know it! *hi-fives YuGi*

Yu Gi Master88: Alright then! *the pair conjures a hooded person from the Shadow Realm*

Psycho Bakura: Believe it or not, this guy's a certified ancient Egyptian lawyer!! XD

Yu Gi Master88: Were there lawyers back then? 

Psycho Bakura: No, I think the Pharaoh just punished everyone according to the crime that they had committed. But for the sake of our disclaimer, we're going to assume that this guy was.

Yu Gi Master88: Oh, okay.

Hooded Lawyer: THEY DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, THEY DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, THEY DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, THEY DO NOT OWN…

Psycho Bakura: What do you mean, **_they_**? I WROTE THE DAMN THING!!

Hooded Lawyer: YU-GI-OH IS PROPERTY OF KAZUKI TAKAHASHI. YU-GI-OH IS PROPERTY OF KAZUKI TAKAHASHI.

Yu Gi Master88: That's enough of this guy. *both banish lawyer back to the Shadow Realm* Okay. That's better.

Psycho Bakura: Now, with our disclaimer done, we can get on with the story! You know the drill! Read and review, or I'll send the Pharaoh over here to get ya' X3

Yu Gi Master88: HEY! You're not the boss of me! ¬_¬

Psycho Bakura: Yeah, I'll send the Pharaoh to get you. XD

Yami Bakura is Bakura, and Yami Malik is Ishtar, as I always call them in my fics. I think they can be categorized as OOC in this fic, since they're not running around, yelling, and causing general chaos. Yeah. XD 

// text// Tristan's thoughts. Very little of this, though. That's it! Enjoy XD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lights were out in the living room as everyone sat down, waiting for the movie to start. Tristan looked in Bakura's direction. Sure enough, there was Ishtar, taking a seat next to him. Tristan had been noticing some slighty odd behavior passing between the two of them, but he pretended to ignore it, since everyone else seemed to. Tristan shifted uncomfortably in his chair as Ishtar slid closer to Bakura. He looked around at everyone, who were all focused on the television, as the movie had begun. They were all completely ignoring the two Yamis sitting on the couch together.

//Is everyone freakin' blind? Can't they see those two?// Tristan rubbed the sides of his head and sunk down deeper into his chair. Tristan saw Joey coming over to talk to him, so he tried to act cool. 

"Hey, man. You okay?" Joey asked, sitting on the armrest of Tristan's chair.

Tristan nodded, but desperately tried to direct Joey's attention towards the couch. Joey only looked at him strangely.

"What're you doin', man?"

Tristan sighed. Knowing Joey wasn't going to catch on, he simply waved his hand and mumbled.

"Yeah, Tristan…" Standing up, Joey put his hands out in front of him and slowly backed away from Tristan. "Yeah… If you need something, just call…"

Tristan sighed. He dared another glance in the couch's direction. He squeamed as Ishtar snuggled next to Bakura. He writhed as Bakura wrapped his arms around Ishtar. He cringed as they began to caress eachother's hair. He twitched, and squirmed, and twisted, and tried to watch the movie, but he couldn't stop thinking about them. He listened to them laugh and whisper and watched them smile and nuzzle and hug, until finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He abruptly stood from his chair and inhaled deeply.

"I'm… I'm going to go to the kitchen," he said.

Everyone nodded together and continued to watch the movie.

"Would anyone like a soda?" he asked.

Everyone shook their heads and continued to watch the movie.

"Okay then. I'm going to the kitchen."

And he ran, like the wind, to the kitchen, simply to escape the Yamis and their… closeness. He arrived, and breathing heavily, slumped into the nearest chair.

"What the hell is wrong with those two? Am I seeing things? No one else seems to notice. I'm seeing things. Is that a mental problem? It is. I need a doctor. A head doctor. Mental help. Yeah. JOEY!!"

In the living room, Joey got up and sped to the kitchen, tripping over everything, but everyone else stayed seated, watching the movie.

"… Ishtar? Isn't Tristan acting strangely?" Bakura whispered.

"Yeah. And its only been lately. About two weeks or so," Ishtar answered.

"Two weeks…?" Bakura shot up, knocking Ishtar to the side. "Hey, how long ago was it since we told you guys that the two of us had begun a relationship?"

Staring at the television, they all answered:

"Two weeks."

"Was Tristan… in the room when we said so…?" Ishtar asked.

And, again, everyone answered, eyes glued to the set:

"No."

"OH, RA!" 

And Ishtar and Bakura dashed to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Psycho Bakura: And that was it. Pretty stupid, eh? 

Yu Gi Master88: ……… XD

Psycho Bakura: *cackles* Poor Tristan and his mental problems XD

Well, everyone, please drop a review for me! Thank you all! I will update YRO soon, and I hope you enjoyed this little piece of insanity X3

Psycho Bakura & Yu Gi Master88: ~Em Hotep!~ (in peace)


End file.
